Wedding in Hollywood
by Isabella Bella Marie Swan
Summary: Bella and Edward are both big time actors and in love. But what happens when Edward's ex- assistant, Tanya tries to interfere with their lives, in different parts and milestones in the couples relationship. Follow the couple who we have fallen in love with over and over again in this new take on the story that held the world.
1. Shopping and Lunch

"Wedding's they bring everyone together!" squealed my sister, Alice

" Did you send out the Save the dates?" I asked my other sister, Rosalie

" Hang on, if I didn't they would be in my bag and they aren't." Rosalie explained. She had the task of posting the invitations, I had the task of being the bride and Alice, everything else.

The restaurant we were at was Cafe Balagio. There was glass windows surrounding the room, outside there was cameras flashing taking photos of me and my sisters. Professional waiters were serving expensive wine while we talked. The atmosphere was calm, cool and collective.

Ring, Ring, Ring went a nearby phone, everyone checked their phones. It was Rosalie's and she answered with a short conversation to her friend. As she was putting it back in her bag she said " I better be off, I am due back any minute at work. It was a lovely lunch. "

" Yeah, me too. Bella, get some rest. There is nothing worse then a sleepy bride." Alice laughed.

" Bye,girlies." I smiled kissing their cheeks and hugging them goodbye. I walked out the door, the slight breeze blowing through my long,natural brown hair, my white heels bounce off the concrete as I step (being careful not to fall over of coarse), my white spaghetti strap mini dress flowing in the wind. Walking in Rodeo Drive can be fun, when have got money.

Cameras were flashing everywhere. My bodyguard and manager were following close behind me holding them off. I smiled, put my shades on my eyes, turned a couple of corners ,stayed for five seconds and left. Spinning a couple of other corners and onto Rodeo Drive again. Looking behind me to see if anyone was there, nope.

"I am marrying the love of my life tomorrow, yay!" I whisper to myself.

Some guys who are obviously shopping with their girlfriends checking me out, so I bite my lip trying to be sexy, doing the elevator eyes then turning away making them want more. I hear them getting "told off" by their girlfriends for drooling over me, which is so fun.

I get a lot of male attention from the right kind of men. Though I have my groom. Big time actor Edward Cullen. He's tall, handsome, mysterious, sexy, smart, he's got plenty of money. I have my own of coarse, I'm a model/actress. I spent one movie with him and fell in love. He had two brothers and they are in love with my sisters, so one big happy family. He's so perfect.

Cool, Gucci. I walked into the shop, greeted by a calm shop assistant. I strolled around finding a whole outfit under two thousand dollars, what a bargain. It included: a blue poker dot cardigan, white flower lace strapless dress, white and blue poker dot wedges and cream handbag with the Gucci logo on it.


	2. Prepare for the wedding

After shopping and lunch, I went home to the penthouse and little Maisy, my Maltese, to lay down. Kicking off my heels, feeding Maisy and getting a banana. I sat down on the couch and turned on my television. I tried watching some Keeping up with the Kardasians, but I fell asleep.

I dreamt about my first date with Edward with our first kiss, when he proposed and tomorrow. I also dreamt about him kissing some other woman, who looked like his assistant,Tanya.I woke up, started to cry and to my surprise it was eight thirty in the morning.

Ring,Ring,Ring went my phone.

"Hello, Bella speaking." I answered.

" Hello, Bella it's Alice. I'm downstairs at the restaurant, ready with two fruit salads." replied Alice

" Thanks Alice, I'll be down, soon. I just woke up. Bye." I hung up.

I decided to wear a pair of loose, quarter length pants, a pink singlet with a loose jumper with the word love on it. I wore on my feet some flip flops. I threw my hair down, brushed through it and tied it up with a white fastener. I jogged down the stairs to meet her. She looked nice in a yellow sundress and yellow flats.

"Hello, little miss bride!" Alice smiled "Hello, little miss bridesmaid." I laughed.

" Come, I have a seat outside. Rosalie wanted to get a coffee, so she's coming soon. I told her to meet us upstairs. I've got everything in the car, for the wedding. But first a healthy breakfast!" As she talked we walked and sat down. We ate and talked about the wedding. As we finished Sarah paid, and I smiled for some fans.

" Hey girls!" Rosalie squealed. " I wanted a unhealthy breakfast then I went for a run. I am so happy for you!" She was wearing some leggings and a blue singlet with a backpack on her back.

" Let's go upstairs, the wedding's in three hours!" Rosalie stated.

'Come on there isn't much time!"I said grabbing my sisters hand and pulling them up the stairs.

"Wait everything is in my car!" Alice said

"We've got to have a shower first. I'll send for them." I said opening my door.

" Crank on the tunes. Get in your robes, they're behind the bathroom door. And I'll send for the things we need. Sarah I need your keys and car details."

I grabbed the home phone ,dialed the front desk and asked them to find my sisters car, and everything in it, bring it to my room and collect the tip.

" Who wants the first shower?" Rosalie asked in a voice that was practically saying: I want the first one.

" Yeah, sure." Sarah said laying out the makeup on the table. Alice is a make up artist for movies and is famous director Steven Bishop's assistant.

In five minutes Rosalie was out and Alice was in. In another five minutes,I was just changing the playlist and Alice hopped out. I hopped in.

" Rosalie,can you get me a chocolate out of the pantry?" I yelled over the music. " No!" Alice screamed." It's bad for you!"

" Okay, Okay. Time to put on our faces?" Rosalie asked.

We went over to the table and it was so complex.

" Everyone has a section each with all their make up on it. I'll do it doing me last. Bella first hers is the most important. I won't explain any of it so we get it done. Sit Bella!" Alice ordered.

I sat still for half an hour getting my make up done. I had the natural look with some different tones in it. Another half an hour was used doing my hair. My brown wavy hair was curled lightly with small groups of hair pulled back using a pin. The girls did their hair,straight and in buns.

After Alice and Rosalie got their stunning dresses on. They were blue, with strands going around the neck to hold them up, it grouped in the chest area, it flowed down to the floor and there was a ribbon around the waist.

" Bella, you need to get your underwear on." Rosalie said getting it out. I slipped it on and it felt surprisingly comfortable.

" Here's the dress!" Alice exclaimed unzipping the bag off it.

" I forgot how beautiful it was!" I grinned.

It was laced at the back with buttons going down it, it was made out of silk, the end of the sleeves it was lace, v-necked and slim fitting. My shoes were white, with a diamond flower spiral at the front.

" It's 12:30 the car's out the from girls put this on." I mentioned holding out on silk cloths to on our heads.

"Your'e not going to make me wear that!" Rosalie said screwing up her face.

" She wants a private wedding. We have to cover her." Alice explained grabbing hers. Rosalie grabbed hers with opened the door to see my bodyguard and manager ready to go. We went in the elevator with only a

" Hello." from my bodyguard; Jacob. Sarah once dated my manager; Paul and let's just say that didn't go so well.

We burst through the doors of my apartment block, with our cloths on, Paul and Jacob protecting us from the cameras. We got in our limo and drove off.

"We're off to get married!" I shrieked excitedly.


	3. Wedding

We got to the church and what looked like every news reporter, journalists and photographer in the state of California was there at the church.

My best friend Mike (homosexual, gay) opened the doors as we walked in with our cloths over our heads. He closed the door, so no one could come in and bolted it closed. We took off our cloths and fluffed our hair.

" Girl, you look wond-er-full!" Mike screeched. He was in charge of making the whole day run smoothly.

" Two minutes, honey." My father, Charlie said from behind me.

Charlie left Mom when I was young. He wanted nothing to do with my sisters and I. As soon as I became famous he came back like nothing had happened. I never got over it, he left us. Mom had no job and no qualifications, he was the one who earned the money, then I had to go out and earn money at fourteen. We did it tough for a long time.

" Hey,Dad. I didn't know you were even coming." I said hugging him.

" Rosalie invited me. I thought I would walk you down the isle." He replied smiling. He had no right to do that! He can't just waltz in, uninvited by me, but invited by my sister who didn't know the man.

"Oh Dad, thank you for the offer but the thing right now is walking by yourself. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I'll just sit with the family." He moaned.

I turned to Rosalie behind me and glared. "Line up!" Mike clapped. I got to the the back, fluffed my hair, pursed my lips. Mike grabbed the flowers and handed them out. He opened the doors, everyone suddenly put on a smile and started walking.

The music was playing for me to go in. I heard some people gasp at the song choice: Clair de lune by Debussy. I took my first step and smiled. I looked around for Edward and found him at the altar. He looked hot with a tux on his muscly body. I got to the end of the isle and gave my flowers Alice.

"Please be seated." announced Reverend Camden.

" We are gathered here today to join together Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Mason Cullen. These people are in love and understand the commitment of marriage. Isabella and Edward wrote their own vows. So Edward recite please."

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am proud to take you as my wife for all the time we have been has always been the kind of love and understanding which is only shared when there is true have helped me triumph over challenges presented. Encouraged my personal growth and boosted my self have helped me become the person I am today and with your help I will be a better person tomorrow than I was yesterday.I love the way you love and care for me.I love the way you trust and believe in me.I love the way you always look your best for me.I love you and I love my life with as we begin our lives as husband and wife I commit myself to you." Edward recited "I do."

" Ah that was beautiful, baby." I smiled.

" Isabella your turn." Reverend Camden mentioned

" Edward Mason Cullen, I take you as my husband. To say I love you is not try to condense the depth of my feelings into a few words is doesn't tell of the respect,I have for you as an individual,nor how I appreciate,how tender and caring you are,nor the joy I find in your laughter,nor the tears I hold back for your pain,nor the strength you give when I need it,nor the pleasure I feel in your if to say I love you means all these things. Then let me say I love you more each day." I said with tears welling up in my eyes. "I do."

" Does anybody object to the marriage." Reverend Camden asked. We waited for 5 seconds and no one said anything.

" You may know kiss the bride." We pulled each other closed and locked lips. It was passionate but not like the ones we do in private. It went for 30 seconds, we looked into each others eyes and held each others hand and walked back down the isle. Guests were throwing rice at us, camera's were flashing and smiled at Edward. We took so many photos that we weren't going to make it to our reception on time. So we hopped in the limo.


	4. A change of dresses

"You look beautiful, Bella." Edward said smiling and pulling me towards his lips.

" You do to." I said kissing him. This one went further to me wrapping my leg around his hip.

The car suddenly stopped. We were here. Alice came out of the limo, kissing Jasper( Edward's brother and her fiancé). Rosalie came out kissing Emmett( Edward's other brother and her fiancé). They met us outside the Cullen's house. We borrowed a key from Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parents. No guest had arrived yet so we went upstairs for us to freshen up and I can change.

"Okay next dress." I sighed getting out of my dress. It was strapless dress, flower pattern around the chest, a ribbon went around my hips with a flower on it and the skirt was loose and short. My shoes were the same.

I fixed my hair, I had two lights braids going into bun. Alice and Rosalie let their hair down and we fixed our make up. Their was a knock at the door.

"Come in we are about to go anyway." I yelled. Esme came in, followed by Carlisle. Esme came up and hugged me, I hugged her back.

" I loved the wedding." She whispered.

" Beautiful ceremony. We have been next door to the boys. All the guests are here. They are waiting in the hall. Walk down in couples then save Bella and Edward until the end." Carlisle advised. "The boys agreed."

"And we do to." Rosalie smiled. Carlisle and Esme walked out, we followed Jasper, Emmett and Edward were waiting. Edward looked into my eyes, walked straight towards me and held out his hand for me to take it. The girls were already making their way down the stairs. I smiled at Edward and we started to walk out into view. Everyone clapped and cheered for us as we made our way down.

"You look gorgeous in that dress, not that you didn't before." Edward whispered. We made our way through the crowd to the garden and everyone followed.


	5. Garden, Tanya, Speeches

The garden had a big blossom tree which was in the middle of the garden around it was seats and tables. There was one long table for Edward and I, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme with Charlie and Mom. There was small lanterns scattered around on the grass. There was red petals put in a huge square marking a dance floor. Everyone got seated.

Edward pulled me to the dance floor to get ready for our first dance. He pulled me close and took my hand. The music started and we started to waltz around the dance floor. I wasn't in time but Edward was leading and making us look good. The song that was playing was: Forever by Mariah Carey. I wrapped my arms round his neck saying

"I love you."

"I love you." Edward said looking into my eyes. We shared a long kiss French kiss. The song ended and we glided to our seats. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. I smiled to my new husband.

" Hello Everyone. We are having mini sized meals. A table is getting set up as we speak. " Alice bellowed.

We all got up and went over grabbed what we wanted. We had a chose of Lamb, beef, pork, chicken and turkey. I chose chicken. We had a chose of salad or steamed vegetables. I held Edward's hand and walked over to our table. Someone had poured us glass of champagne each.

" You need to eat more, sweetheart." Edward sounded concerned.

"Honey, I eat this much all the time." I said.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you. Oh look, Tanya." Edward said while his assistant Tanya Denali came towards us.

"Who invited her?" I asked.

"No one." Edward sounded annoyed. Tanya is Edward's assistant, she has been ever since we met. She has been up to no good lately so she was fired. She dressed in a red, "sexy" dress. Her hair was teased and makeup was over the top. She sort of waddled over to us. "Hi Eddie." She said alcohol was rolling off her breath.

"Your drunk." I said

"Yeah, so what Bella." She snapped." Everyone may please have your attention. Edward and that skank is a match made in heaven. Though what Edward doesn't know, Bella was once engaged. Her fiancé died the night before the wedding. She was there."

" Is it true?" Edward asked.

"Yes it is." I said with tears running down my face.

"What happened?"

"Can we talk in private."

"Yeah,sure." We walked into the house and into the room where we got dressed in.

"Five years ago, I was in love with a man named Embry, I asked him to marry me and he said yes. He was very ill and he didn't want to live anymore. But I loved him so much that I would do anything for him, Embry wanted to die and he wanted to poison himself. He said to me that if I loved him that I would do it for him. But I said no. So he did it himself." I was crying by that stage.

" Oh honey why didn't you tell me that before?" He said pulling me towards him for a hug.

" I felt I didn't need to. But Tanya somehow found out about it."

"Hey, do want to go back?"

" Yeah sure." We walked back to the party. Tanya was sitting in my seat.

" Eddie!" Tanya screamed as she saw us coming. "Oh your still with the woman."

"No I am married to my Bella who has been through a lot. I think you should leave."

"No. Not without you, Eddie."

"My name is Edward! Leave!" Edward ordered. Jacob leaped from his seat and came to take Tanya away. She tried to break free but Jacob has a very firm grip.

" I am so sorry. I don't want to see her ever again." Edward told me.

Esme stood up from the table and announced the Father/ Daughter Mother/ Groom dance.

" Darling, I won't let you fall." Charlie whispered in my ear

"No, you won't because you aren't doing it. Carlisle is. And I would much appreciate it if you would leave." I was angry when I said.

" Sure, I knew I shouldn't of come." Charlie mumbled while leaving.

I glided with my in-laws and Edward to the dance floor. Stevie Wonder's Isn't she lovely was playing. We danced until the song was over. Everyone was smiling the whole way through it.

" Thank you. We have speeches now." Esme called.

" We have decided that Renee should go first." Mom stood up and started to speak about me " This young woman is such a good person. She has faced battles of loss five years ago, I wasn't able to comfort her which I regret everyday. Bella took care of our family for years and is still supporting me. She faced the biggest battle of all. Isabella had," She trailed off with tears streaming down her face.

" Mom, they don't know." I whispered

" We'll, they will now. She had leukemia. She Had it for many years, and for a while we couldn't afford the treatment. But she is alive and healthy. She is a wonderful girl. Now Edward, I know him well. He is a good man. He would never hurt my little girl. Esme and Carlisle thank you for putting such a respectable, caring, wonderful man into the world." Mom finished and sat down. I put my head down.

" Thank you for that Renee. Emmett?" Esme said while Emmett jumped up ready to do his speech.

" I'd like to propose a toast, to my new sister. Bella I hope you have had enough sleep the past twenty five years, cause you won't be getting anymore." He laughed but everyone looked at him awkwardly, so Rosalie just pat him on the back.

" Thanks. Alice would you like to go?" Esme asked.

"Okay, thank you. Bella has been there for my family and myself. She is the nicest, funniest, smartest sister, everything else goes to my other sister and myself! She let me plan the wedding! So I get to plan two wedding's. Rosalie hasn't cracked yet. But I know Edward and Bella will be happy together." Alice said cheerfully she sat back down.

" Thanks Alice! Now Jessica was one of Edward's and Bella's co-workers when they first met. Take it away Jessica!" Esme said pointing to her in the middle. She stood up and fluffed her hair as she began to talk. "

Well Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward, or the hair, as I call him. And then suddenly Edward's all about Bella. Even though she's not seven time Grammy nominee." She laughed "Just kidding, just kidding, or on the top ten iTunes movie charts. But they will be happy and I guess that's what counts." She sat down.

" Thanks Jessica." Esme said sounding a bit awkward. " My turn? Okay. We'd like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into our lives. We will cherish her and protect her forever. Edward, love?"

" Thanks, Mom. It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." He sat back down and I kissed his cheek.

"It's time to par-tay!" Esme said.


	6. Are you ready?

The cake was 6 layers, a circle of white roses around the bottom and white roses climbing up layers to a bouquet of white roses.

Edward held my waist and my hand while cutting the cake. We had a slight peck on lips and Edward ducked down and pulled my garter down by his teeth. When he stood back up he grabbed it and flung it across the garden, for someone to catch.

Cooks started to cut up the cake, waiters were serving and we all sat back down for some cake. After the delicious cake we did some slow dancing to different love songs. Alice came up and nudged me saying it's time to go.

Edward and I walked upstairs to get changed. Edward got dressed into a simple dress shirt and pants. I got dresses into a light brown/ yellow dress with a thin black belt.

I took my bouquet down stairs and everyone was at the stairs. We went out the door and hopped into a decorated car with a sign saying just married.i threw it back and my friend Angela caught it. It was nice for her she has been single for a while, though she just meet a man named Ben,she thinks could be the one.

I said to my Mom a personal goodbye, and said to my sisters ,new brothers, new parents a heartfelt goodbye.

Everyone was waving goodbye we waved back. We jumped in the backseat with a professional driver in the front.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

" Yep, Alice packed the other day." I replied.

"We are going to Isle Esme. Carlisle bought it for Mom when they first met in 1970. It has been upgraded often."

"Oh my god, Esme has an Island! I can't believe it. How long are we going for?" " 3 weeks. I hope that is ok."

"It's great. Where is Isle Esme?"

"Off the coast of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil."

"Oh, okay. So eleven hours. Cool."

" Yeah," Edward leaned in and kissed my face off!

We arrived at the airport after along make out session in the back of a Aston Martin. We got our luggage taken to the check out and we went in first class to Rio de Janeiro.

We talked about movies we were watching, music, past directors, cancer and we slept in each others arms.

Did you know they can do double beds now?

"We have to take a taxi to the docks then find our boat. I'll drive the boat to the island." Edward said while pulling us into the nearest taxi.

We arrived at the docks in forty five minutes. We found the big speedboat in five. It had Cullen written on the right side and a red stripe around it. Edward put our bags in, he hopped in. He put his hands around my waist, lifted me up and put me in the boat. I sat down, Edward cranked the engine on and we were off.


	7. Isle Esme and the midnight swim

We pulled up the boat near a little, wooden jetty. Edward and I got out. I took off my shoes and got my bag. We took the bags up to the house. On the sand was many lanterns making a path. We were nearly at the amazing house when Edward ran up to me, scooped me up in the bridal position.

" Hey!" I screamed.

" We are being traditional." He stated with a smile on his angelic face. I couldn't help but kiss him.

We were coming up to a well lit house. It had glass turning doors, wood walls, lots of lounges, a hammock, small palm trees and many bedrooms (maybe to make sure the whole family could stay. We walked inside and looked around. It had everything!

A small woman greeted us near the front door, after looking around.

" Hello, my name is Kaure, I am the maid for this house. I believe you are Edward and is Bella. I live on the island, not so far away. I left my number on the fridge along with other emergency numbers. I hope your stay will be very pleasant. I hope you had a lovely wedding. Goodnight." She walked away into the darkness.

"She seemed nice."

"Yeah, she's a native."

" Cool, would you like a midnight swim?"

"Sure, just a second." I said turning to the bathroom.

I watched Edward for a moment going out the door into the darkness. The moon was the light on the sea. He got undressed, and I entered the bathroom.

I had a shower, brushed my teeth, shaved my legs, brushed my hair and put a towel around me to the beach. Edward was standing looking at the magical full moon. I took off the towel and took a deep breath. I slowly walked into the water.

" I thought you would never come." Edward turned and smiled at me.

" Just needed a minute."

" The moon is beautiful."

" I agree. You know what else is beautiful, you." Edward smiled that wonderful smile. I put my hair to the side while he wasn't watching, and smiled to the ground. I looked up to see Edward shaking his head slowly.

" You know you are so beautiful, Mrs Cullen." He kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me up. We continued kissing while making our way back to the house. We made it into our bedroom and Edward laid me down on the bed.

" Are you ready?"

" Yes."


	8. Leaving brazil

Today I woke up with a broken bed and feathers everywhere! What happened? Oh I remember, now...

I got up, put on a robe. I smelt food, good food and I walked towards the smell. Edward was in the kitchen cooking me breakfast. He had on his bathers on.

" Good morning, Bella. Cooked breakfast? I decided we can go to the waterfall!" Edward said grabbing me towards him.

" Lovely," I said leaning in for a kiss. I felt Edward trying to slip off my robe, he touched my shoulder and he felt some bad bruises.

"I did that," he murmured breaking our kiss.

" I am fine, let's eat." I said grabbing plates.

" Last night was the best night of my life! I don't know about you but I think we did amazing. I love you."

"I love you to. I lost control a couple of times. You can probably see with our bedroom." He sort of trailed in the last bit. He served us our pancakes,we sat down and started talking about the day. In brazil it was such good weather.

The last couple of weeks have been the best! We did _it_ every night, we found a new place to explore everyday and we even went into Rio for a couple of hours! We made our way back to America, having the time of my life with Edward those few weeks.

" So what are we going to do about my place. We decided to live at your place until we find the right house, but my place." Edward asked while we boarded the plane.

"It's okay, you pack up your stuff when we get back. We give back the keys to the building and we say you're moving. Simple and done. You can spend the night there to, if you wanted." I replied as we turned the corner to our seats. " What is this?"

We had a room with a double bed, glasses of wine and everything private ever wanted for a plane trip.

" Our seats, or should I say room. I thought you would be tired and wanted our privacy. We can even put up a do not disturb sign." He leaned in to kiss me. One thing led to another and we did _it_ on the plane. The take off was hard but we fell asleep after. I slept all the way to LA.


	9. Landing

" Good morning sleepy head!" Edward said when my eyes open while we were landing.

Suddenly I had this bad feeling in my stomach.

" Oh no it's coming up." I whispered throwing up all over the bed." Sorry."

" Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked me.

" Hello, my name is Jane and is there anything I can do for you?" A small woman with blonde hair and fierce blue eyes, came up and asked with fake concern.

" Fine thanks, I'll see how I feel when we back to our place." I lied. Jane walked away.

" You aren't fine." Edward whispered. " I'll take you home then I'll get the doctor."

" Okay." I said." Can we get off the plane?"

" Yeah sure. You go get a taxi and I'll get the bags. Put your sunglasses and coat on." We walked off the plane and camera's were everywhere. We walked together not making any contact. Walking our separate ways I grabbed the first taxi I saw. My popularity can get me anything.

"Can you pull over? My husband is getting our bags." I said paying the driver fifty dollars while pulling over into a park.

After five minutes of I loved your role in this and that from the driver Edward came.

" Hey honey, how are you feeling? 105 Starlight avenue thank you." Edward instructed.

" Fine, now." I replied. Edward called Carlisle and told him to let himself in. The drive was done by the time the call was.


	10. Doctor's appointment

" Thanks, here's a hundred dollars." Edward said heading him the note. We went in the elevator and Carlisle was here.

" Honey, I will call if anything is wrong. You go and get your things and spend the night, okay. That's an order."

" Okay, tell me what Dad says. Hello Dad."

" Hello Son. You go, Bella will be fine." Carlisle said shooing Edward out the door." Glad that's over. How are you Bella sit down."

" I am fine, oh no it's coming up." I said throwing up all over the floor. I started to cry, not because I was upset because I just felt like it, hormones maybe?

" No you aren't. Have you had your cycle?"

Oh my god, he was right, I haven't had it yet. Carlisle took out of his bag a pregnancy test.

" No. I need to go, anyway." I said taking it and going to the bathroom. I went and did my business, washed my hands and checked the stick.

_2 weeks pregnant_, it read.

We are going to be a family. I burst through the door and walked to Carlisle.

" Hi, Grandpa!" I said hugging him.

" This is so exciting! Go tell Edward! I'll go home and tell Esme." Carlisle said grabbing his things and leaving with me. I got a taxi and swung around to Edward's place.


	11. Tanya and Riley

This is it I'll tell him. He thinks I am sick, but I am pregnant. I opened the doors and the lights were off. There was boxes everywhere full of his things. I walked to his bedroom, took a deep breath and walked in. Tanya! What is she doing here? Naked!

" What is she doing here? I screamed. She had her leg wrapped around Edward. Thank god his clothes were on.

" I am here to make love to MY Eddie!" Tanya said un-wrapping her leg but holding onto Edward's waist. Edward shook it off.

" No! You trespassed and nearly raped me!" Edward shouted "Tanya, leave now!" Tanya left

" Carlisle did the check thing and I know what is wrong, well at first it wasn't but now it isn't so great, I am pregnant." I said

" I am going to be a father? I am going to be a father!" Edward strolled over to me about to pull me into a hug, which I wanted so much to comfort the pain Edward has caused right now. But to prove my point I had to stay strong. But not all the time, I started to cry.

" Don't touch me!" I pushed him away." You have no right to do so! You have just broken my heart and the worst possible time!"

" Bella I am so sorry, I never wanted this for you. I never wanted Tanya to be here, I wanted her to stay out of our lives as soon as I found out about her feelings, I never thought she had any." Edward said while I cried, I gave in to the hug but pulling away from the shirt that was nearly drenched in tears.

" I think maybe you should stay her tonight as we planned. I'll call when I want you to come over. Goodbye Edward." I said turning and leaving.

" Goodbye Bella." Edward called after me. I cried all the way before the door wiping my eyes to look presentable to the world, it being 6:00 everyone would be out in Hollywood. I grabbed a Taxi that was waiting on the sidewalk for someone.

" Hi, um 105 Starlight Avenue thank you." I said giving the driver $20 dollars for the small trip. He whipped around the grab it. And I knew the driver; Riley Beirs.

" Hello Bella, ready to come with me to a new place. A place where you belong with me, a place," he kept talking but tuning him had gone to the same high school as me, he was a crazy guy. He always was in love with me, and I wasn't he tried to get me a couple of times going to extreme measures to get me. I got out my phone and pepper spray, spraying his eyes and pulled on the brake and got the keys from the car. I jumped out and closed the door locking the car behind me.

" Help! He tried to kidnap me!" I screamed. Many people rushed over to ask me what happened. I told them the story from when I got in the car. I dialed 911 to arrest him and Edward to tell him I was coming up and what happened. I rushed upstairs, meeting Edward halfway.

" Bella are you okay. Thank god you're okay. Come to my place and I'll make you a green tea." He said hugging me and taking him to his door. He always knew what I wanted.

" A green tea, would be nice." I said going inside. We talked in the bed resolving a lot things and talking about the two craziest people in our lives. Then one thing led to another and we ended up in bed. And we did better than ever, hormones I think, sadly.


	12. The birth

**9 months later... **

I felt this little trickle of water fall down my leg. The first thing that came to my mind was I wet myself, but it was my water.

" Edward honey, how would you like our babies to be born on the couch?" I asked my husband, who was beside me on the couch watching the news.

" Now? No thank you! They are coming!" Edward panicked. " I'll fill the pool!" He dashed off into the other direction to the birthing room down the hall. We have just bought a new house in Hollywood, moving out of my flat. It had a big glass panel wall at the back, a pool 10 bedrooms, wooden exterior walls, a big deck, a roof top deck, a birthing room that was going to be converted into a study, a huge garden, a entertainment room and more. We bought it for 3.5 million dollars. The last couple of months have been nice. Edward finished the promotion of a movie and I finished promoting my No:1 on the charts album. Though the last couple of months have been hard for my sisters, when my mother died in a car crash. We have had some highlights though, Rose and Emmett got married without a Alice planned wedding and Alice and Jasper also got married have a completely Alice wedding.

" Honey, I'll call the family. I told them to stay near home. Ouch, contraction." I called out to a panicking Edward. I dialed their numbers, and they all said they would be their in five.

**5 minutes later (Exactly)... **

Knock, knock,knock went the front door. I answered to my family asking questions, just barking at me. I led them in.

" Guys, Guys! One at a time. But I want Carlisle first, seeing that he is the doctor." I shouted over everyone. It was quiet at once.

" Bella, how long are they apart?"

" Argh, ten minutes." I said starting pant." I can't believe I am having my twins."

" okay, we will have to wait till twenty seconds apart, you are going faster than normal. Go get on that robe Alice brought. Esme, Rose and Alice will come." He instructed.

" It's pink and fluffy, and got a bunny on it!" Alice hopped around like a bunny, making everyone laughed till I got another contraction.

" Ow, that hurt, babies." I murmured.

"Let's go into the birthing room." Esme suggested. We walked into the room

" Yeah, we will keep her downstairs. Edward get out of the room!" Rosalie said pointing out. While I got undresses. I sat down in the chair noticing that another contraction came in five minutes apart.

" Owwwww!" I screamed. Edward rushed over to the room and bursted in.

" What's wrong did you hurt her? If you did I will," Edward screeched raising his clenched fist.

" No contraction, Babe." I said saving my sisters and mother in laws bums.

" Owwwww! 30 seconds, close enough!" " Everyone come in, now. The babies are coming!" Everyone ran in, Edward holding my hand lowering me into the pool. Carlisle came to the end to me, Rosalie came to my other side.

" Bella I need you to push. Good, again, great,again." Carlisle said while everyone was screaming." Good, again. I can see the head. The head is out and delivered." He breathed out the last part. He handed the baby to me, a girl, a crying baby girl.

" Bella, push again, good, again, great, again, excellent, again. I can see the head and baby number 2 is out!"

All we could hear was my heavy breathing and my two new baby girls crying.

" Bella, what are we going to call them?" Edward asked, while playing with baby number twos tiny hand.

" Baby number one, I was thinking Mia-Carlie Renee. Mia-Carlie being the first name, Renee after Mom. You pick the next, in the same theme." I said not taking my eyes off my children.

" That's really beautiful. I was thinking Sophia- Grace Esme. Sophia- Grace for the first, Esme for the middle and after my Mom." Edward scooped up the twins and got the umbilical cords cut. With Jasper taking professional photos of everything.

" Gorgeous." I whispered. " Now Bella, we have to deliver your placenta." Carlisle said getting a bowl and putting it near the start of my thighs. The placenta got delivered in 5 minutes. I held my little girls the whole way through. When it was done I just handed them over to Rosalie.

" I better get up," I stood up and grabbed the robe which had towel materiel inside and fluffy stuff on the outside.

" Honey, come over here, we are grabbing the measurements." Edward said from the front of the room.

" Edward put Sophia-Grace in the rocking bit." Esme said. It was a large weighing machine with a bit of a soothing rocking chair.

" Good girl," I said rubbing her head. " 6.3."

Edward wrote it down on a piece of paper, then we were going to write everything for the birth certificates. I took Sophia-Grace out then put her on the small table near the back. Taking her length: 20 inches, marking that down, I took the eye color: Chocolate brown, the little bit of hair color: Bronze, and marking down her red lips, small nose, and three freckles on each cheek.

" Done." I called. " Good now it's time for Mia-Carlie's length." Edward said putting her down. " Hang on, do you see the similarity and how much they are?" I asked suspiciously. " Yeah, same eyes, same hair, same lips, small nose and the freckles." Edward scanned then he checked the length of Mia-Carlie. By that time everyone was behind us. " Same length" he breathed. "The weight was 6.3"

" Good, well I am thinking we have identical twins." I smiled picking up Mia-Carlie.

" Yay! I can dress them in the same clothes!" Alice squealed.

" Everyone please go in the kitchen, I am making coffee. It's going to be a long night." Edward announced.

"And I am going to dress them." I scooped up Sophia-Grace. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Putting them down then walking into each others room going to get matching clothes. I picked out a pink jumpsuit and a rattle bracelet. I heard my babies start to cry and picked my pace trying to get to them.


	13. Story closer Thanks Over-all

**Hey everyone the story is coming to a close! I loved all the reviews, followers and Favorites And don't forget the views! Squeal might be coming out later in the week of little one-shots while growing up with Mia-Carlie and Sophia- Grace. **

**Lots of cyber hugs! **

**_CullenCupid1020_**

* * *

Life with our babies was just magical. They grew up protected from Hollywood, being occasionally being in few magazines.

Edward and I stayed strong from Tanya.

Tanya was put a mental ward and so was Riley, they hooked up while in there and had their baby boy, Zander. He went on to be a bounty hunter. His parents were shot in jail. Sad ending for them.

Rosalie had a little boy, Noah and a little girl, Sarah, Rose also went on to be a director. Emmett ended up being a professional baseball player for the major league.

Alice decided to be a designer of Fashion, having to little boys Lachlan and Tisane (T-I-SAN). Jasper decided to go and be a history teacher.

Esme and Carlisle retired being the wealthiest people in California. They were there all the way.

Charlie got married for the fourth time to Jessica Stanley,(they hooked up after wedding and he cheated on the third wife)but then later died of a heart attack, I did love the man but didn't want to know him. I met my half brothers; Seth, Jared and Quil and my half sister; Renesmee and Leah. Seth and Leah was from the second marriage, Jared and Quil from the third and Renesmee was born about three months after Mia-Carlie and Sophia-Grace was born. Jared go married to a girl named Kim and Quil got married to a girl named Claire. I have a huge family now. The first wife was Renee, the second was Sue Clearwater, the third was Tiffany Alteara and the fourth was Jessica Stanley.

My girls are well mannered, beautiful, intelligent and they have good sprits. Edward and I raised them well. My 18 year olds, Edward is 46(being 28 when we got married) and I am 43. We only had the two girls because we could only manage the two.

My beautiful life. My beautiful, crazy, mixed up, modern, huge family. And I am loving every minute of it!

* * *

**just the over-all view on her life, thx.**


End file.
